Geburtstag, Haarausfall & eine Garnitur Autoreifen
by OneLie
Summary: Jack und Haarausfall? Also nein, worum geht es hier wirklich?


**Geburtstag, Haarausfall und eine neue Garnitur Autoreifen**  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** S/J  
**Staffel:** Daniel is noch da! So wird das bei mir immer sein  
**Anmerkung:** Mir war mal wieder nach einer dieser FFs bei denen mich dann wieder alle fragen was mir da eigentlich bei durch den Kopf ging :-P Nicht wundern also, ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht, ich hab einfach losgetippt… Danke an Major Ka, Lesender Krümel und gurke fürs durchlesen, eigentlich kamen wir zu dem Schluss das es dem ganzen an einer Pointe fehlt, aber ich fand keine Möglichkeit die Tortenschlacht doch noch einzubringen ;-)  
Anmerkung 2: Nochmal ein neues Ende geschrieben, nun versteht keiner mehr den Disclaimer, die Tortenschlacht is immer noch nicht drinne, aber immerhin, es klingt schon etwas besser…  
**Inhalt:** Jack und Haarausfall?? Also nein, worum geht es hier wirklich??  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
„Ich kann nichts erkennen."  
„Uhm, jetzt vielleicht nicht, aber eben fielen sie mir noch in Büscheln aus!"   
„Und was genau erwarten sie nun von mir?"   
Janet sah Jack leicht entnervt an, neben ihr stand Sam, die das ganze wohl irgendwie für amüsant hielt, und lächelte in sich hinein. Jack war herein gekommen und hatte sich auf eines der freien Betten gesetzt, normalerweise brachten ihn keine 10 Pferde hier rein solange er sich halbwegs auf den Beinen halten konnte und gerade heute, gerade jetzt, an dem Abend an dem Janet vor hatte früh Schluss zu machen und nachhause zu gehen kam er hier freiwillig rein gestürmt und verlangte nach etwas Aufmerksamkeit.   
Janet schüttelte den Kopf, „Was glauben sie denn was das hätte verursachen können."   
„Gefährliche Strahlung auf px-542.", antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen, Janet zog die Nase kraus und drehte sich nach Sam um.   
„Unsere Geräte hätten jede Strahlung festgestellt, auf px-542 kann ihnen nichts passiert sein!", sprang Sam auf diese stille Bitte hin ein.   
„Ich habe diesen Geräten noch nie getraut.", antwortete Jack trotzig. Janet warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und schüttelte den Kopf, „Das ist ihr Patient.", beschloss sie an Sam gewandt und drehte sich zur Tür. „Sie scheinen mich nicht ernst zu nehmen!", rief Jack ihr leicht verzweifelt nach, „Da war doch dieser nichtsnutzige leerstehende Raum. In dem waren nur Teal'c und ich!", fiel ihm dann ein, „Wenn wir warten bis auch Teal'c die Haare ausfallen bin ich höchstwahrscheinlich tot.", rief er, doch es schien Janet wenig zu beeindrucken, so wandte er sich wieder Sam zu, „Warum hat sie es denn so eilig?"  
„Sie hat es Cassi versprochen.", erklärte Sam immer noch grinsend.  
„Oh. Na dann hat sie wenigstens einen Grund den sie angeben kann wenn sie sich vor General Hammond rechtfertigen muss.", Jack sprang von dem Bett auf auf dem er gesessen hatte und schlenderte in Richtung Tür.   
„Rechtfertigen, wofür?"   
„Dafür dass sie mich nicht ernst genommen hat, dafür das ich tot bin und noch dazu keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf habe!"   
„Was genau haben sie auf dem Herzen?", erkundigte sich Sam und beeilte sich neben ihm herzukommen.   
„Hä?"   
„Sie glauben doch nicht allen ernstes ihnen würden die Haare ausfallen."   
„Klingt unwahrscheinlich, hm?", Jack hob die Hand und fuhr sich durch seine Haare, „Ich hab nur schon den Moment verpasst um mir von Janet was gegen diesen Grauton verschreiben zu lassen, an eine Glatze könnte ich mich nicht so einfach gewöhnen."   
Sam fragte sich langsam wirklich ob auf px-542 irgendetwas nicht gestimmt hatte, hatte Jack dort irgendwas getrunken?   
  
„Und? Was haben sie dies Wochenende vor?", fragte Jack leicht desinteressiert.   
Eigentlich absolut gar nichts und wenn er sie jetzt zum Angeln eingeladen hätte, sie hätte sofort zugesagt.   
„Ich wollte den Abend eigentlich mit Janet verbringen, aber sie hat heute irgendetwas mit Cassie vor, also werde ich mich doch wieder in mein Labor begeben.", Sam seufzte leise. 

* * *

  
_„Ich weiß nicht ob sie für diesen Job geeignet sind, wir sollten Janet darum bitten…"  
„Daniel, ich bitte sie, das werde ich ja wohl noch hinbekommen!", Jack schien schon leicht gereizt.   
Teal'c sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und fragte sich worum es bei diesem Dialog wirklich ging.   
„Sie bekommen sie nie in ihr Auto!"   
Und ob, mit etwas Hilfe von General Hammond und seinem Taschenmesser war das ein Kinderspiel und noch wenn sie vor Janets Haustür anhielten würde sie nichts ahnen._

* * *

  
„Das hab ich ganz vergessen, General Hammond möchte sie sehen!", erklärte Jack, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung Kantine bevor sie sein verdächtiges Lächeln sah.   
  
Genau wie geplant betrat Major Carter viertel nach sechs die Kantine, nachdem General Hammond ihr erklärt hatte dass sie ihr freies Wochenende nicht im SGC verbringen **durfte**. In der Kantine saß Jack und beobachte mit Genugtuung wie sein Plan aufging, als Sam sich den Stuhl ihm gegenüber nahm.   
„Was wollte der General von ihnen?", fragte er unschuldig.   
„Nichts… ich glaube ich werde doch meine Sachen packen und übers Wochenende nachhause fahren, was haben sie vor, Sir?"   
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, er würde sich hüten jetzt etwas vom Angeln zu sagen, das hatte er nicht nötig, fast schon abweisend beließ er es bei diesem Schulterzucken und erhob sich.   
„Schönes Wochenende, Colonel.", murmelte Sam ihm hinterher und dann beschloss sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu machen…  
  
Jack passte den richtigen Moment ab um mit seinem Wagen loszufahren, er hielt vor ihrem als sie gerade die Tür aufmachte und leise fluchend wieder ausstieg. Er sprang aus dem Wagen und sprintete zu dem aufgeschlitzten Hinterrad um selbst die Diagnose zu verlauten, denn wenn sie sich hinkniete würde sie den Schaden sicher erkennen.   
„Sie werden einen neuen Reifen brauchen." Stellte er fachmännisch fest und verbaute ihr den Weg um selbst zu sehen was mit ihrem Wagen nicht stimmte.   
„Heute ist nicht mein Tag.", stellte Sam fest und unterdrückte den Drang auf den Boden zu sinken und in Tränen auszubrechen.   
„Ich kann sie vor ihrem Haus absetzen.", bot Jack an und hielt ihr schon seine Beifahrertür auf, er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest dass sie immer noch ganz gut im Zeitplan lagen. Ein letzter Blick auf Sams Auto und er prägte sich ein was er zuallererst sagen würde wenn sie es endlich durch Janets Haustür geschafft hätten.   
  
„Ich frage mich was im Hause Fraiser jetzt los ist.", sagte Jack beiläufig nachdem sie die Sicherheitskontrollen des SGCs passiert hatten und lange schweigend die Straßen vor sich studiert hatten.   
„Warum? Wissen sie etwas was ich nicht weiß?"   
Jack setzte einen gut sichtbaren „Ich weiß etwas das sie nicht wissen"-Blick auf.   
„Sir?"   
„Cassie hat mich angerufen…"  
„Vor ihrem Haarausfall?"   
Jack nickte, „Janet war seit gestern früh nicht mehr zuhause und bei Cassie dürfte eine kleine Party ausgeartet sein…"  
Sam sah ihn so schockiert an das er kräftig auf die Bremse getreten wäre hätte er nicht genau diesen Gesichtsausdruck geplant.   
„Und sie dachten sie helfen in dem sie für Cassie ein wenig Zeit schinden?! Janet hat ohnehin derzeit einige Sorgen mit Cassandra, sie wollte heute endlich einmal früher daheim sein und nun so was…"  
„So schlimm?"   
„Ein verdächtiger Auftritt den sie da hingelegt haben.", Sam vergaß ihre heutige Stimmung, die von Trauer und Stille geprägt war und sorgte sich nun um Janet und Cassie.   
„Sie meinen Janet hat mich durchschaut?"   
„Ich meine sie haben die Situation nur verkompliziert."   
„Soll ich sie vielleicht vor Doc Fraisers Haustür absetzen, liegt sowieso näher.", Jack bemühte sich möglichst gereizt zu klingen als hätte sie eben einen Streit entfacht und nun kam der problematische Punkt in seinem Plan, denn entweder sagte sie nun Ja oder Nein, seinen Berechnungen nach standen die Chancen da fünfzig zu fünfzig. Er bog an einer entscheidenden Kreuzung, schon mal auf Verdacht quietschenden Reifens in Richtung Janet noch bevor Sam geantwortet hatte und klopfte sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend innerlich selbst auf die Schulter, das Timing war perfekt.   
Als sie vor Janets Haus anhielten hatte Sam immer noch nicht ihre Stimme wiedererlangt, Jack zog den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss und stieg aus.   
„Halten sie das für eine gute Idee?", flüsterte Sam als sie ebenfalls ausstieg und noch leiser fügte sie hinzu „Heute ist wirklich nicht mein Tag, womit hab ich das verdient?"   
Jack war schon an der Tür angekommen und kaum stand Sam neben ihm öffnete er die Haustüre, seltsamerweise ohne zu klingeln.   
  
Als im verdunkelten Wohnzimmer plötzlich das Licht aufflackerte und mehrere Stimmen durcheinander riefen, irgendetwas vonwegen „Überraschung", „Happy Birthday" und „Wir haben es nicht vergessen" wurde eine verwirrte Sam plötzlich an den Schultern gepackt und ein wenig zurück in Richtung Tür gezogen „Alles gute zum Geburtstag Carter, auf das ihnen Haarausfall und gefährliche Strahlung noch ein Weilchen erspart bleibt, ach und mein Geschenk steht draußen, war zu groß für den Gabentisch, ich glaube ihr Wagen hatte sowieso schon neue Reifen nötig, meinen sie nicht?"   
  
Ende  
  
© 2003 OneLie  
  



End file.
